Jack Orion
Jack Orion is a 16 year old human residing in Canifis, currently employed as a bartender in the Hair of the Dog bar there. He is a laid back teen but is ready to get the job done when the time calls. He has aspirations of becoming a hunter when he becomes older and considers the violent crimes in Canifis he deals with daily a part of his training. Biography Ages 0 to 10 years (Pre-Roleplay) It is unknown of where Jack Orion was born, for when his parents were alive, the three of them were gypsies, travelling the land looking for temporary work, from being assistants in general stores to feeding chickens in a farm. Their work varied greatly, for they needed whatever job they could find to survive. Jack grew up in his childhood years roughly, barely staying alive from starvation, disease, and getting himself into trouble. Losing his parents Jack barely knew his parents name at the age of 10, only calling them father and mother, sometimes mom and dad. One job that his parents took was housekeeping for a fairly wealthy man residing somewhere in Morytania by the name of Gerald. They had been occupied with housekeeping for many months as it seemed to Jack. One gloomy afternoon, when Gerald was out and about at work,the three Orions were preoccupied with their work when the house was suddenly broken into by mischevious vampyre juveniles who were looking to cause trouble for the hard working Orions. Jack, being 10 at this time and hardly being familiar with Vampyres, saw them as horrible scary monsters. Mr. and Mrs. Orion fended off the juveniles with brooms, sticks, and whatever they could find before the fiends decided to take it to the next level. The juveniles soon overpowered Mr. and Mrs. Orion, at this point Jack had gone into hiding, instructed by Mrs. Orion as she feared the worst. They were then brutally murdered by the juveniles before the fiends departed the scene, leaving Jack Orion alone with his dead parents in remorse. Ages 10 to 15 years (Pre-Roleplay) Jack was found by the owner of the the Hair of the Dog bar wondering around the swamps of Mortyania, weak, hungry, and smelly too. He was generous enough to take him in, clean him up, and employ him at the bar. Jack Orion was now tasked with caring for the bar away from the public eye, as the owner didn't want to be seen with a young boy taking care of a bar. Jack didn't learn much as a child as he should have, he was taught up until his parents were murdered by his mother, teaching him as they travelled. After that, he learned from expirence and word of mouth. He was quite alone in his times as one of the caretakers of the bar, though he was eager to talk to anybody he could find.. Ages of 16 to Present (Roleplay) Jack was promoted to work as bartender after the bar gained a new owner, much to his joy as a 16 year old. Though after being recently promoted as one, he encountered a group of rowdy men who attacked him while he was the only bartender present. After avoiding a charge by one of the larger men of the group, he landed on glass bottles and ale glasses. The glass broke and impaled into his back as glass shards of medium size, with one or two large shards lodged in there. The men suprisingly aided Jack after he was knocked out by taking the shards out of his back and bandaging him. This group was the Cuts, but Jack has not yet determined who they are. Days later after the fight, Jack encountered a strange lady who asked for multiple packages which were stored in the meat room, Jack seeing as she knew what she was talking about, and seeing as the bar had no other use for them, handed them over to the customer. This customer payed Jack handsomely with 27,000 gold pieces which to Jack was a small fortune. He quickly stashed them in leather bags and hid them in the meat room deeply beneath packages of meat and ale. Jack Orion's Possessions Don't expect much for a 16 year old bartender. *27,050 gold aquired from handsome tips as a bartender and the delivery of bitter root for a customer. *2x Steel daggers, usually coated in blood and ale, these are the weapons he is usually wielding in his bartending services *1x silk outfit he purchased with his first 'paycheck', as a bartender, that is of dark colors, being dark reds and shades of grey, this is one of his casual outfits *1x silk outfit he purchased with his money he received from delivering bitter root, this is also one of his casual outfits but looks more appealing to most. *A headband he made from spare cloth to keep his hair from falling over his eyes Abilities *Freerunning; If the time calls for it, he can do it, isn't the best at it but learned it from his own amounts of chasing the old boss did trying to beat him. *Hand to hand; He can throw a pretty good slug if you're asking for it, learned this from the bar fights. *Close quarter combat; Might be able to dodge a few swings before trying to get a stab at you in the ribs with his daggers, aquired from bar fights as well. *Bartending; Jack can give quite a show mixing drinks and serving, if you ask nicely, that is. *Social; He mostly gets on people's good side, being a young man and not afraid to express himself respectively to others. Personality and Appearance Jack is a relatively nice guy, despite the other dark and despicable people within Morytania, as he is happy just to live another day. He can sometimes be spontaneous but is usually going with the flow as a layed back kind of fellow. Jack is also curious to learn more information without getting into too much trouble. Jack currently stands at 5'10, which some humans might consider tall, but Jack has a growing suspicion that he is still growing. He has a well defined face, being relatively handsome in most opinions. He has short black hair that is usually only spiked in the front, and has hazel eyes. He is built muscle wise as much as a typical squire would be, from his share of fights and chores he does at the bar. Gallery Jack waving in the bar.png|Jack's employee photo (humorous purposes, not actually a employee photo..) Notable Relations Matthew Bowie - Boss of the Canifis Bar, Jack usually does what Matthew tells him to do. Trivia *Jack is inspired to be a hunter after the murder of his parents, wishing to slay monsters like the juveniles who murdered them. *Jack's last name Orion is inspired by Orion the hunter in Greek Mythology. *This character was created by the owner in aspects of roleplaying a majority of character's life out, and also to have a character that's life is relatively modest. *Jack hopes to one day become a famous hunter, slaying dragons, demons, vyres, and such for the thrill, fame, and riches. *Jack accidentally murdered the his boss's father, as the father was disguised as a robber in the bar and Jack was defending a customer. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Morytania Category:Godless Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Entertainers Category:Neutral